Primeval Park
by arusas9009
Summary: This is a story of a different island of the movie Jurassic Park. It takes place a day after. It is about a team going back to evacuate on a different island and things go wrong. There team begins to lose members. Then they travel through a suspicious portal and find themselves on a race to get home or have time itself fall apart.
1. The Island

Chapter 1: The Island Omar prepared his soldiers. "Hello Mr. Hammond." he said as John Hammond, Allen Grant, Ian Malcolm, Ellie Satler and Muldoon walked up to him. "And just what do you think your getting all those those weapons for?" he yelled outraged. "Mr.  
Hammond. We are going to evacuate the people on your Japan Island that you purchased." I told him. "They dont need evacuating."  
he said. "Actually they do. Your island has... malfunctioned. The animals have escaped and some people have been killed. Your lucky I dont have Ingen shut down. I could've but I wont. Your previous island has already been destroyed and this one will be as well as soon as we evacuate those people. Now if you'll excuse me I will finish me and my teams final preparations." I left as he screamed outraged. "Alright team those of you who I name off will go with me on the island. The others will stay on the ship and moniter if I need reinforcments or supplies or anything. I need helicopters circling the island filled with things we will need. Ok? Good. Those who will come are Zach, Max, Howie, Brady, Kyle, Abdi, Trever, Deshawn, Gavin, Luke, Tahir, and Charlie. Tag, Alex, Tommy, and Sam will stay behind and monitor as I explained. No complaints those who are coming choose your weapons. Remember light but strong. You need to be able to run at any time but strong enough to puncture hard scales. Choose wisely." He walked over to the gun rack to choose his own weapons. He picked up the weapon that was not only perfect for the mission but his favorite. The M60. As he grabbed it he strapped it to himself. He picked up an ammo bag. He put 15 refills of ammo inside and grabbed some c4 and put that in to. He grabbed a grenade belt and strapped it to himself. He also grabbed his favorite sword and two pistols and grabbed a pistol case. "Alright load up. I want to be at the island by midnight and unload by morning to get them evacuated." I called to my team. "Wait I want to help." said Allen Grant. "Have you had training?" I asked. "No but I've already dealt with these animals. You could use my knowledge." he replied. "Okay fine here." I walked over and grabbed a couple guns. I threw him a pistol a shotgun clips and a shotgun belt. "There you'll need those. And dont just leave them. If you want to survive you have to keep those. Get on the jet." I walked on into where my team and the extras would sit for the ride for the Island. The plane lifted up and flew off towards the island. Omar stared out as his team and the other people in the jet conversed. He suddenly realized that some of these men may not come back. Considering what he heard about the other island he would expect some deaths. A team had went in to evacuate the last remaining on those islands. Eight men. They went to recover two scientists, the park vet and his daughter, and two unexplained people. Only the vet, his daughter, and one of the unexplained made it off including the destruction of two of the helicopters. He knew they would have to be very careful about this unless they wanted to end up dead like most of the people on the other island. The plane started to lower and he realized why. They had arrived. as he looked out he saw on the far side trees were moving and not because of the wind. As they landed soldiers got off and created a perimeter to guard the jet. As dawn showed he told his team. "Move out." 


	2. The Survivors

Chapter 2: The Survivors They began to spread out there team one of six since this was a larger island. The teams were larger then the other island. A little green dinosaur ran across there path. Some of the team freaked out and aimed for the little dinosaur. "Dont worry people. Remember as some of you call me I'm a dinosaur nut. Thats one Procompsnognathus. Its not dangerous unless its nasty little bite gets you. Keep moving." As they moved on they saw a few more of the little green dinosaurs but that was it besides a roar or two off in the distance. They walked around looking for any signs or clues leading to The scientists or guests who were visiting to endorse this park as well. According to their records there were two dead tourists and three dead workers and six workers had left the island alive. Only one of the tourists had already left the island. That left 9 workers and 5 tourists left on the island that needed to be evacuated. He stopped when he heard running foot steps. They sounded human. Then a growl. "Men form a circle! Back to back! NOW!" All including Grant formed the circle guns up. "Ok if its a dilophosaur cover your eyes. Dilos are 10 feet tall with leopard coloration. If its raptors the ones with the long claws on there feet just dont let them get close. If it is a small dinosaur but a threat kill it! Understood?" I said. "Yes Sir!" they all said. Suddenly 2 workers burst into the clearing. Behind he saw dinosaurs that looked like dilophosaur except only one crest and spikes on its back. Along with a sharp stinger like thing. Slashers. "Slashers! Dont let there tails get you or your a gonner! You there get behind me and the soldiers! NOW!" they didnt hesitate to run behind us. There was a total of three slashers. "Kill the slashers quickly." The slashers squared up there enemys. "Dont fire unless they attack. Or you could send them into automatic blood thirst mode." The slashers growled and one of them sprang. "Fire!" I screeched. His entire team opened fire on the three dinosaurs that were trying to maked a meal out of them. One of the slashers screached and howled as soon as the first bullet touched it. Another tried to use his tail to hit us but the bullets kept him at bay. He turned to Zach. "Keep them busy! I'm going behind!" I told him. "Your the boss." Omar pulled out his sword and began creeping behind the slashers. His armor though light was strong and protected him from the bullets if any hit him. I raised my sword to the first of the slashers and hit it where its heart should be. It screeched and collapsed dead. Swinging he caught the other in the head. He went to the third who was turning its attention to him and he cut off the tail its main weapon. It screeched then I stabbed it in the mouth. Its screech turned to a gargle as it collapsed. Cleaning the sword on the ground he radioed for a helicopter to come and get the workers. A helicopter dropped a ladder and the workers climbed up it hastily. "Alright soldiers follow the tracks the workers left behind. Move out." They walked on following the tracks until they came into a clearing. On one half of the clearing was a large building on the other half was a group of nests with their owners dosing along side. Raptors. All were asleep. "Be quiet theres no one crazy enough to be in the lab. We have to go around quietly. Go." They moved along as silentely as they could when Brady stepped on a twig. One of the raptors eyes snapped open. It got up groggily and looked around. It eyes stared right into mine. It roared and the other raptors began to stir. "MOVE!" I screeched. The whole group raced away with Omar in the back to provide extra protection. "Here!" he heard a voice scream. He looked towards the sound and saw a tunnel in the ground big enough for them but not the raptors. "This way! Go go! Inside that tunnel. GO!" They all went down. He climbed down to and as he did he saw the dirt would be very hard to dig up.  
Who ever made this did it very smart. He crawled down the hole and sat down hearing the animals howl above them. He looked around.  
His whole team was there along with 12 others. The survivors of the Island. We found them. 


	3. The Scientists

Chapter 3: The release Omar looked at the survivors. "It seems everyone is accounted for." I said. "Is there anyway out except for that tunnel up?" I asked. "There was but it collapsed in." said one of them. Her name was Nicole. She was one of the tourists. "Ok. Show me where it is. I can reopen it." I told her. "How?" she asked. "With this." I reached in by bag and tossed her one of the c4 boxs.  
She tossed it back. "Follow me." She said. She led him down the tunnel for a while then they reached it. "This is where it was.  
It collapsed a few days ago. We cant reopen it and we havent dared to go out the other one." she said. "Ok give me 10 minutes and I can reopen your tunnel." I told her. "By the way whats your name?" she asked. "Omar. My name is Omar." as she walked away he took 2 of his ten packs of c4 and placed them on the block. He backed up about 15 feet and pulled his device. The explosion was stronger then he expected and he flew back a few more feet. "Need a little help?" he looked up to see Nicole. He took her hand and stood. He walked over to the explosion site. Lying scattered were 15 dead compys. They were following the stench of a dead raptor.  
"Oh umm... yeah we managed to kill one of them." said Nicole. "Men lets move. You to people." I said. "What about the scientists?"  
asked one of the workers. "What scientists?" I asked turning to him. His name was Richard. "There are scientists on this Island. What you didnt hear about them? Figures. There nuts fighting for the rights of these dinosaurs saying how they should all be left alone and all that animal right crap." he said. "Grrr. How many?" I asked. "I'd say about 4 or 5 scientists." he said. "Then we'll have to evacuate them as well. Do you want to leave or help us." I asked them. Only Nicole and Richard wanted to stay. I radioed in asking for two shotguns and evacuation. Then I explained the scientists. I got permission to evacuate them. The ladders dropped and the shotguns and two shotgun belts were dropped. "Alright. Richard show us the way." They began walking in the direction of the scientists. Well the direction according to Richard. Soon they came to a structure. Behind a large building was pens. Lots and lots of animal pens. "What is this place Richard?" I asked. "This is the V.I.P pens. Where people who pay extra can get a private tour with animals that aren't in the rest of the park like Giganotosaurus." he told me. "GIGANOTOSAURUS! Are you MAD? That animal is the largest land predator ever to exist! If an animal like that escapes..." I screamed outraged. "I had no say in what we bred.  
I tried to convince them it was crazy but Hammond approved it." he said. "Grrr. Lets just get those scientists out of there and get off this god forsaken island." They walked in. It was quiet but they searched every room until they found the control room.  
Inside 5 scientists were working. Dr. Johnson who appeared to be in-charge walked up. "Hello. What is your buisness here?" he asked. "We are here-" "To evacuate us. Finally we need to get back so that way we can fight for the rights of these animals." he said. "Well sorry to burst your bubble Dr. Johnson but after we leave this island and its animals will be destroyed." I told him.  
"Hmm I expected this. Well then I'm sorry to do this but you wont be leaving the island. Ok." he nodded to one of the other scientists. "Wait what do you mean we wont be leaving?" asked Max. "I mean we'll be releasing the animals in these pens and since they are more numerous than the animals in the rest of the park and since a majority are carnivorous it will be very difficult for you to get off alive. And they wont bomb the island as long as they know your alive. These animals will live everlonger." he walked over and pressed a button. There was an alarm for 10 seconds then silence except for a loud roar. I ran over and looked at the cameras. Animals were running around outside there pens and moving out. Then bursting into the lobby a pack of six raptors burst in. "Lock the door! Block it with whatever you can!" he shouted. They moved machinery around and found a panel. The one the workers used. "Go down this panel! That machinery wont hold them forever. Go!" They hastily climbed down and I was right after them. As I closed the latch I heard the door burst open and the raptors snarling. He managed to get feed from all the cameras on his army arm computer. All the animals had been released. He turned towards the scientists. "Fools! You've doomed yourselves as well as us!" I screeched. "I...I didnt think they could break out." stammered Dr. Johnson. "I dont care. Lets just find a way out of this hell hole." 


	4. Dinosaurs

Chapter 4: Dinosaurs Omar led his team down the work tunnel. He listened for any dinosaurs that might have entered through either entrance.  
"Richard. Nicole. Do either of you know your way around here. I dont trust these scientists entirely." I said. "I know how." said Richard. "We did the work here you know. So we built it. Just let me lead you through. There is a few tunnels that lead into the pens so just follow me." he said. "Ok I want you all on either side of the scientists. I dont want anyone running off before they can pay for there crimes." I told everyone. "What crimes?" asked Dr. Johnson. I turned to him. "Were on an Island with dinosaurs running rampant. Ok? Theres 20 of us? You dont see any deaths? You are an enourmous fool. Keep moving people."  
"Alright were here." said Richard. They came out near a maintenence building about 50 meters away from the closest pen. They continued on. He tried to communicate with their camp but couldnt get anything except static. But what he first mistook for static was a high-pitched human scream. The camp was under attack. They would probably have to find a different way off this island than the jet. I called for a helicopter evacuation for us. Apparentley they had to many problems to evacuate them.  
Omar knew there were boats on the shore. They were near the middle. Of the island. It was there only chance. "Alright people.  
We have a problem. We cant get a helicopter evac and base camp by the sound of it is under attack by something. Our best chance at survival is to head for our boats on the shore. Remember try and stick together. With our weapons together we'd be stronger.  
So stick together unless its your only chance for survival to run as fast as your legs can carry you. Understood?" I asked.  
"Sir, Yes, Sir!" they said. they walked for about ten minutes when they heard a rustling. They were to slow and eight raptors came leaping into the clearing after them. "To the maintenence shed! Inside is the only safe place!" They ran when Brady tripped "Brady! Hide where ever you can." He hid behind a large boulder while the raptors passed. He hid with his gun pointed at the raptors. We got all the scientists and Richard and Nicole into the shed. As Tahir was still running he was hit in the back by a raptor he stumbled and hit the ground his heavy gun out of his hands. He grabbed his pistol and aimed it at the raptors just feet from the shed. It was about to spring when they felt a thud. The raptor looked at a nearby puddle which was vibrating. The ground continued to shake until rising right behind the Raptors a Tyrannosaurus rex loomed. It was closely followed by another then five youngsters. It was a family of tyrannosaurs. The earth shook behind the maintenence shed and another Tyrannosaur came.  
Only Zach and Max were outside with them. "Dont move a mucle." Grant and I said in unision. The raptors spun around and growled at the nearest Rex. They lept at it and the other rex's turned to try and get the raptors from the original. "Tahir, Brady! Now come on!" The lept up heading for the shed. Two of the yougsters turned there attention to them. They charged. Tahir made it.  
"Brady come on!" Brady was nearly there when one of the youngsters lept on him. The other lept around heading for them. "NO!"  
I screeched. I fired but the other one blocked me from saving Brady. It growled and began to head for the shed. Looking back he saw Brady trying to fight back the jaws of the youngster. He knew there would be no saving him. He headed into the shed. Angrily he shot one of the scientists. "What was that for?" asked Dr. Johnson. "Your foolishness got my friend killed! Besides they'll need something to take there attention away from us when we leave. That scientist will do. Richard-" "-Already on it. Yeah here a tunnel that hasnt been used since we started building the places on this island. We better be careful. Animals could be in it."  
he said. "Lead the way." He jumped down and as they climbed down he could still here Bradys fresh screams as he was eaten alive by the dinosaurs. 


	5. The Seperation

Chapter 5: The seperation They continued down the tunnel as the heard nothing. Then behind them Omar heard a low growl. He looked back and saw several pairs of glowing eyes. Shining his guns flashlight he saw their owners. Troodon. "RUN! Their bites are very toxic! GO!  
NOW!" they all ran away from the direction of the troodon. He could hear them cry and howl behind him. They came to a triple fork in the tunnel. Richard and Nicole headed one way so Omar Zach and Max ran after them. As I left I saw Howie, Kyle, Abdi,  
Trever, and all 4 scientists go down another. Deshawn, Gavin, Luke, Tahir and Charlie went down the last one and troodon followed all three groups. Turning back he shot one of the troodon and it went down. Ahead he saw an open grate. "Through the grate! I'll try and close it behind us! GO!" all five of them slid through. Omar turned back and with all his might he closed the grate. He saw a lock and and locked the grate. The troodon began knawing on the grate's lock. He took on of his grenades and set it so that if they open the grate and explosion would kill all the troodon. He ran after his team until they came out into the open. There were 5 of them and his other companianes were lost in the tunnels. He radioed Howie. "Howie are you there?  
Come in Howie." he waited for the reply. "Sir! It's good to hear your voice. We barely evaded them. One of the scientists were caught though. The rest of us are fine though." he said. "Ok good meet us at... Hold on." He looked at his arm computer. "Meet us at maintenece shed 82. I'll radio the others and tell them the same." I said. "Roger that." and it clicked off. He called Charlie. "Charlie you there?" he asked. "Yes sir. We managed to get away with killing one of them. Is Grant with you?" he looked around. "No i'll contact the others to see if hes with them. Meet us at maintence shed 82." he said. "Charlie out." he contacted Howie. Turns out Grant was with them. That was good. They hadn't lost there scientist. He knew they were weaker seperated. The shed was at least an hours travel away. They would have to hold out till then. They began heading in the direction of the shed.  
He talked with Nicole as they traveled. He learned she was from Texas, and her husband had died 2 years ago. She had no kids and only her brother and father were still alive. They were still talking when he heard a low hoot. "Hold. Back to back. Now. Put your glasses on. A hoot is probably a dilophosaur. Here take these." he gave two glasses to Richard and Nicole. Suddenly 4 dilophosaurs came into view. There low hoot rang in there ears. He looked to see if they would attack. They spat at Richard's eyes. When he wiped it away without complaint they realized there poison wouldnt work on them. One growled bared it's teeth and lunged at Nicole whos eyes grew large with surprise. Omar saw and lept at the dilo. He grabbed the dilos neck as it was only a few feet taller then Omar. He swung around clining to its neck. He took out one of his knifes and began stabbing the dilo. Using its forearm it stabbed his leg. It then grabbed his leg and threw him down. It growled as it looked down growling. Omar grabbed his pistol as fast as he could and shot it's wound where the knife had been. It howled with pain. Omar took one more shot aiming directly for its head where its brain should be. The one shot dropped the dilo. It layed in the grass unmoving. He looked at the other dilos. They seemed to communicate. They hooted once more and ran away disappearing into the bushes. He looked at his leg. Zach ran over since he was our teams medic. He inspected the wound. "Its not long or deep. You should be fine." Omar stood up with minimal pain in his leg. "Alright lets keep moving. Towards the shed." he said. Nicole walked up. "Thank you. You saved my life." she said. "It was nothing so dont worry about it. Lets go with the others. 


	6. Predators

Chapter 6: Predators They continued towards the shed with Nicole staying close to Omar. She looked at him a new way that Omar didnt quite know. He didnt think it was strange just different. Since the split up and the dilophosaurs he had grown fonder of her. But she seemed to have grown fonder of him to. He hoped that they encountered no more predators on there trip off the island. But when was life ever that simple? The five of them continued down the path to the shed. One stray raptor stumbled upon them. Omar easily shot it twice in the head when it hissed at them. He could hear the compys attack the carcass as they continued. His radio was on suddenly on. "SIR!" screeched Abdi's voice. "Abdi! Where Howie he usually radios me?" I said through the intercom. "He's dead sir. Him and two scientists were killed. Were inside the shed. Zach has all the medical supplies and Kyles injured. Hurry the shed wont hold against 8 carnotaurs for much longer. Get here ASAP!" and the radio clicked off. "Move it move it!" him and his group bolted as fast as they could towards the shed. They stumbled out into the clearing to see the carnotaurs. In light like this they could not camoflauge themselves like during the night. There were 8 and three were injured but feeding he saw what remained of Howie and the scientists. He saw a tattered lab coats with blood stains. One of the coats were torn open and a carnotaur was feeding from it. The other was nearby a carcass. He could identify Howies body because around and in it was Howies gear. He saw several grenades in the carcass. He knew if he could hit one of the grenades then three of those predators were done for. He took out one of his pistols and took out a silencer and a scope. He aimed for the grenade that was closest to each of the three feeding. One each were feeding on the other two carcasses. Three were pounding on the door to the shed. He fired at the grenade. The explosion shot other grenades and killed the other two feeding on the carcasses. The three then turned there attention to him. They growled. Omar shot trying to keep them at bay. Suddenly from behind more gunfire. The other group had arrived. The carnotaurs were quickly killed. "Charlie am I glad to see you." I said as Zach went to work on Kyles wound.  
According to Zach it was just a few holes and they werent deep. He should be fine. "Okay soldiers lets-" he stopped his sentence when he heard a high growl. Crawling down from one of the trees he saw it. A creature he thought to be myth. They called them future predators. Gray creatures that had no eyes. But instead it used echolocation to find prey. It could literally see sound.  
It had extremely long arms with three fingers. Its feet were not as long but still flexible. It was extremely agile. Its teeth were like needles. It was the most dangerous thing that ever lived. If as many of them as there are humans existed humanity would never stand a chance. Two other predators leapt down beside it. "RUN! I'll explain on the run! GO!" the whole group ran as fast as they could opposite the predators. He could hear them growling in pursuit. They burst into a clearing where a large shiny object was. He heard of these. An anomoly. "I dont know where it leads but... Go through! NOW!" They ran through the anomoly with the predators nearing the clearing. "Everyone be quiet and use silencers. Otherwise you'll alert every predator in the entire area." They continued as silently as possible. Looking at the anomoly he saw the predators spread out to look. Also he saw two Rex's come through. That spelt trouble especially if they couldnt get the rex's back through. Then he saw a pack of eight raptors come through. Then three dilo's. Then a carno. Things never get any easier in my life. "Lets find a way back to our time. Or we can die in the future." 


	7. The Arc

Chapter 7: The Arc Omar kept his ears and eyes open for predators as they tried to find another anomoly. The anomoly they had come through had closed almost immediatley after the future predators and other carnivores had come through. He could hear the other animals battling predators and the gigantic bugs. He knew the predators may be superior to them in intelligence but not so much power.  
A very loud screech told him one of the predators had found them. He looked up. The predators appeared to be calling each other.  
After this predator 6 more. One predator was bad. 7 meant doom for any group. "GO! GO!" I screeched. We always were on the run.  
After we clear one obstacle another was just minutes after it. Nicole fell to the ground. The predators were gaining. He took out his sword and ran to protect Nicole. As a predator growled above her face I lept and stabbed in the head. I pulled out a pistol with the other had and shot the predator twice. It screeched and died. The other six lept. Omar cut off one of there heads easily. He grabbed Nicoles hand and met with the rest of the group who was waiting. Two more Predators came out of the buildings. Then a higher pitched screech sounded in front of the group. He saw all eight raptors some scarred. They growled at the predators behind them. They completely ignored us and attacked the predators. They were ferociously fighting when 4 bugs came from a hole in the ground. It was complete chaos. Perfect. They ran when they came across four more predators. They all landed and advanced slowly on the group. Kyle did something brave but foolish. "Omar. I'm injured. I wont be much use to you.  
And tell my parents it was my choice." He took out his pistol and took the silencer off. "Kyle. No." he smiled then ran the opposite direction of our group shoothing and screaming. The predators turned their attention to Kyle. "NO!" the predators paid me no attention and followed Kyle into the building. The came to a more open section of the place and found a small green object lying on the ground. He found several buttons. He clicked one and the device glowed and beeped. An anomoly opened up right near the cliff's edge. He looked at it. Suddenly the two rexs one with a predator dangling from its mouth came into view. Omar did the rational thing. Made noise. I know they would turn to him but he hoped that it would attract some predators. The rex without prey looked at Omar and roared. It charged at him. "GO!" he screamed at his group. They darted through the anomoly. He thought this would be his end as the rex cornered him. Suddenly there was a predator on its head. Then two on it's back. It roared as it tried to dislodge its assailants. He ran for the anomoly. He came through on the other side still holding the green device that opened the anomoly. He came to a stand-off. All his men were aiming there guns at other people. These people were aiming there own guns that looked like some sci-fi toy. "What are those supposed to do?" he asked the other people. The one that seemed to be incharge smiled. He shot at Omar. It felt like a taser. It didnt hurt much but it still knocked him back a little. "Wow. Your one of the only people who can take it well. Who are you?" said the leader. "What year is this?" I asked. "I believe I asked you a question first. But the year is 2012." he said. " 2012? Were from 1993!" I yelled. "Well then seems your anomoly is a little off time. By about 20 years or so. I'm Matt Anderson. Leader of the Arc operation. This is my team Captain Becker, Abby Temple, Connor Temple,  
and Emily. The Arc has been tracking anomolies for about 7 or 8 years." said Matt. "7 or 8 years?" I asked. "Yes. What time is the anomoly Connor?" asked Matt. "The future. About... your time." replied Connor. "Hmm... in the time you came from what was it like?" he asked Omar. "There were citys far off. They were obviously inhabited. But there were walls blocking it off. The place we were in was destroyed. Or just uninhabited. There were predators. Dinosaurs followed us through an anomoly. And creatures I'm sure your familiar with. Future predators." I said. "Predators! We thought they would not exist. We've been to every future they have been in. They must have developed on their own. Which means Helen was wrong. Cutter and Christine Johnson neither of them made or caused the predators. Which means Helen didnt have to kill Cutter. And she didnt have to try and kill the humans out. And Danny shoundnt be lost in time. None of that shoudve happened." said Connor. "Well this is all very interesting but theres still a matter at hand. We need to get home. Now..." he held up the device. "Would this do the trick?" he asked. "Where did you get an anomoly opener?" asked Connor. "It was lying down next to the anomoly site. Would it help get us back to our time.?" I asked yet again. "Yes we just have to find the right anomoly site. Then we can send you home. For now we will have to take you back to the Arc. By the way whats your name?" asked Matt. "Omar. The names Omar." 


End file.
